Love Is Sweeter The Second Time Around
by laxus23
Summary: A lot of things are happening in Fairy Tail Middle School. Lucy started falling for Laxus. Then she finds out who Laxus dated and she can't believe it! She also needs to know her friend's past to understand them. But will they reveal their past?Natsu also intents to make Lucy fall in love with him,but will Laxus let him? Laxus and Lucy. Erza and Jellal.
1. Fairy Tail Middle School

_Once upon a time, a dragon fell in love with a princess. _

* * *

"Hey Laxus, wait up!" Jellal said running towards Laxus. Laxus then stopped so he could wait for his best friend, Jellal. "A brand new year. Hope we have the same class don't you?"

"Let's wait and see." Laxus said.

A while after walking they arrived at Fairy Tail Middle School. Then the bell rang. "Aww man the bell rang!" Jellal and Laxus both started walking towards class. "Wonder who's gonna be in my class. Hey are we walking the same direction?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah we are. Guess we have the same class." Laxus answered. They entered there class,and everyone seemed to be standing up and talking.

Jellal looked around the room and said "Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed,Bickslow, and Juvia are all in our class."

Laxus then started to look around to. "You forgot Erza and Lucy. There in our class too."

"Alright class, Everyone get up from your seats and go around the room. I have a seating chart that I want to go by." Macao said. The class groaned. The desks where two by two and they faced the board. There where 3 rows and they where evenly spaced out. Laxus and Jellal hoped that they sat together.

"So I'll be saying your names and you'll be seated. Mira and Freed. Lisanna and Bickslow. Juvia and Gajeel. Evergreen and Elfman. Gray and Levy. Laxus and...Erza. And Jellal and Lucy. And Jet you have to sit by yourself."Macao said. "Well then...sit down." **(Add in some random kids in there. Also Laxus and Erza and Jellal and Lucy are in the back.) **

_Damn I didn't sit next to Jellal. _Laxus thought.

"Well then Laxus. I guess I'm sitting next to you." Erza said. She then sat down.

_Great. I sit next to someone serious._ Laxus thought. "Hey Erza." Laxus said sitting down. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"You come to school and you don't have a pencil? What kind of student are you?!" Erza said then she got a pencil from her backpack ad threw at him.

"Geez thanks." Laxus said picking up the pencil from the floor. _Great. Just great. Maybe I could get myself to be seated somewhere else. _

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. If you switch seats by misbehaving then you get detention." said.

_Detention. Wow. What's the big deal? But Gramps is in there and maybe he will make me do some errands. Sucks.I get stuck with red head._

* * *

**-Jellal's POV- **

I sat in my seat and smiled to Lucy. _She wasn't bad. I liked sitting next to Lucy. She's nice. Well let me see how Laxus is doing. _When I looked over at Laxus, I saw him and Erza fighting. They where throwing a pencil at each other for some reason.

"Now class every year we will have a Battle On. The Battle On is a competition. You have to battle people and who ever wins goes to the next person. Every month we will have a Magic Show. The Magic Show is when you get in a battle field and battle that person. The person is an illusion but its a power illusion. And you have to finish him or her off. There's also the Guild War. The Guild War is when we break up into teams and we name each other a guild name and we battle each other. So kind of like the Battle On but your in a group. Now let's go outside. I need to test your magic." Mr. Macao said.

I got up from my seat and headed towards Laxus. "Hey!" Laxus just nodded at me. Erza left to go with Lucy. We started to head outside.

"This is simple. There's a crystal ball and you have to use your magic to hit it and it'll show a score. That score is how high your magic is. Don't worry, we'll practice and get stronger. Especially in P.E. So line up!" yelled out.

"Let's go in back of the line." I said to Laxus and we headed to the back. "Let's use our lowest magic! So when we get another chance, we use our highest one and people will be amazed!"

"That's a pretty cool idea." Laxus said. I was about to say something when Laxus fell to the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" I said helping him up.

"Sorry about that."

"Erza." I whispered.

"Erza, let's not be mean or cause trouble." Lucy said.

"Listen to Blondie." Laxus said facing Erza.

_Erza has a nice personality but when she gets mad...Laxus always fights with Erza._ I thought.

"Your blonde too!" I heard Lucy say.

"Shut up Laxus." Erza said.

"Make me." Laxus said.

"What did you say?"

"Didn't you hear me? Or are you going death?"

"I couldn't hear because your breath was bad, and it made my ears go numb."

"Sorry what? I wasn't listening because I don't speak Stupid."

"Shut up stupid!"

"Your so stupid that you make me look smart."

"You just called yourself stupid, stupid."

"You sure are talking a lot aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"I don't mind that your talking a lot as long as you don't mind that I'm not listening."

"Idiot."

"Red-Head."

"Blondie."

"Tomato Face."

"At least I don't have a scar in my face! Scar Face!"

Laxus then stood silent.

"I-I-" Erza began to say but got cut off.

"Don't you love nature, despite what it did to you? I mean come on every one has the right to be ugly, but you abused that privilege. Plus if I wanted your stupid opinion then I'll beat it out of you!" Laxus said.

_Laxus called Erza ugly! This is bad!_

* * *

**-Lucy's POV-  
**

_Wow! He called Erza ugly? Why? She isn't ugly! And why did he stay quiet and suddenly got really mad when she mentioned that scar in his face? I was new last year so I don't know a lot of people's past.  
_

"Jellal. Let's do something." I whispered to him.

"You get Erza and I get Laxus." Jellal whispered back at me. When I saw Erza's face she was shocked. Her eyes where wide. Then I looked at Laxus and saw that his hair was covering up his eyes. I looked back at Erza. I then knew that she was shaking. She wanted to cry.

"What's going on over here? I heard fighting! Get in line" Mr. Macao said.

I went in line. Behind me was Jellal and behind Jellal was Erza. Laxus was behind Erza. They didn't talk.

_OK Lucy... your next! Which key should I use? Aquarius? Gemini? Taurus? Virgo? Capricorn? Cancer? Aries? Scorpio?Pieces? Sagittarius? _

"Good luck, Lucy!" I heard Jellal say._  
_

_OK. I'll use Sagittarius. _I thought. I then summoned him. "Use Master Archer!" Sagittarius used Master Archer. 250. _I got 250! _ **  
**

"How much is it out of?" I asked Mr. Macao.

"Your goal is 1,000 for right now. But the crystal ball could take anything." He answered. That didn't make me feel much better._ I'll get stronger and stronger. Now next is Jellal._

I turned around for at least 7 seconds and then when I turned to see the Crystal Ball Jellal had gotten 7,000! I then turned shocked. 7,000! Seriously! He started to walk towards me.

"Hey Lucy." He said smiling.

"H-Hey! That was amazing Jellal!" I said.

"Erza's next." He said in a serious tone.

Erza started to display her swordplay with dual weapons. _She was MAD._ I looked at the crystal ball. 9,000! AMAZING! Everyone then gasped and looked at Erza. They started to cheer.

I saw Erza walking towards us.

"Nice." Jellal said. Erza looked at him with a mean look. "Sorry." He squealed. It was Laxus turn. Laxus used his Lighting Punch. It took a while to see his score because of all the smoke. Then I couldn't believe my eyes! 1,000!

"N-No way!" I managed to say. I looked over to see Erza and Jellal to see there expressions. Erza had a serious face and Jellal had a little smirk. "For just one punch!"

Laxus then headed towards us. He stopped in front of us. "Hey." He said.

"I thought you where going to use your lowest magic." Jellal said. _That's right I forgot! Jellal told Laxus to use the lowest magic they had so the next time they could use there highest and everyone would be amazed. _

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked. Jellal was about to say something but Laxus added something in. "That was my lowest magic."

Jellal's eyes then widened. So did mine. Amazing. Just amazing. Then we headed back to class.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know I know. I still haven't finished my other Fairy Tail story but don't worry I'll update that story this week :) Be looking forward reading it. I'll update it in a Thursday or Wednesday. So right now I'll do this story of Laxus and Lucy. PM me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Friends?

**~Normal POV~**

It was noisy in the class. Except for Erza and Laxus. Macao went to a meeting and now Gildarts is in charge of the class. Of course he's sleeping in the teachers desk. He told the class they could do whatever they want but they have to be in there seats. "Do you think they will apologize?" Lucy asked Jellal.

Jellal looked over at Erza and Laxus. "There both stubborn so probably not."

"We should do something." Lucy said.

"Like what? If we go over there and ask to apologize then they'll kill us!" Jellal said.

"Your right. So anyways, Freed. Lisanna, Bickslow. Juvia, Gajeel, Evergreen, Elfman, Gray,Jet, Levy, Mira, Erza, and me are all going to the mall to hang out. Today after school. Want to come? Laxus could come if you want." Lucy said.

"How did the topic from doing something about Erza and Laxus lead you to the mall? And sure. I'll just tell Laxus that Erza's not going." Jellal said looking over to Erza. "I'll try to break the silence from those two." Jellal whispered to Lucy.

"How are you going to do that?" Lucy asked.

"Just watch." Jellal responded. "Hey Erza, do you have a piece of paper?" Erza just looked at Jellal and looked away. She ignored him. "Worth a try." Jellal said sweat dropping.

"I think you just made it worse." Lucy said pointing at Erza and Laxus.

"He asked you a question! Do you have a piece of paper or not?" Laxus said.

"That's none of your business. And get your elbow off my desk!" Erza replied.

"I don't even have my elbow in your stupid desk." Laxus said. Laxus then hit Erza in the elbow with his elbow.

"You just hit me with your elbow!" Erza said hitting him in the back of his head.

"Don't hit me! And so what? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you that hard did I? Are you bleeding?" Laxus said in a mocking voice.

"You really piss me off!" Erza said breaking her pencil.

"And you think I don't feel the same? Dumbass." Laxus said.

Then they both started to fight. Everyone stopped talking and looked at their direction. "Hey Erza. Laxus. Quit it." Jellal said trying to grab Erza's arm but for accident Laxus punched him. Jellal hit the wall behind them.

"Are you ok?" Lucy said helping him up.

"I'm fine." Jellal said rubbing his cheek.

"See what you did?" Laxus yelled at Erza.

"I didn't punch him! You did!" Erza yelled back.

"QUITE!" Gildarts yelled out. "Laxus and Erza! What am I going to do with you two? I can't get any sleep with all the noise your making!" Then the bell rang. "Everyone's dismissed." They all headed towards the door. "Except you two." Gildarts said getting Laxus and Erza.

* * *

Everyone saw Gildarts yelling at Laxus and Erza. It took 5 minutes. Then they were dismissed. It was time to go home and everyone was waiting for them outside the school's gate. "Hey Erza! Still want to go to the mall?" Lucy said smiling at Erza. Erza gave a little smile back.

"No thanks. Can we do this next week? I'm not in the mood." Erza told Lucy.

"Yeah that could work. So next week we'll go." Lucy said and told everyone that they were going to the mall next week. They all agreed and where going home.

"I could walk you home if you like?" Jellal said to Erza.

"Sure." Erza said. Then they started to walk.

"Where are they going?" Laxus asked Lucy. Lucy then got scared because she didn't know that Laxus was behind her.

"Laxus! I didn't see you! Oh and Jellal's walking Erza home." Lucy replied.

"Whats wrong?." Laxus asked.

"I really wanted to go to the mall." Lucy said.

"Then lets go." Laxus said.

"W-What? No its okay." Lucy said.

"I don't have anything better to do, so why not?" Laxus said grabbing Lucy's hand and walked to the mall.

* * *

The mall wasn't that far. It took 10 or 15 minutes by walking. But while they where walking Lucy asked, "Why do you hate Erza?"

It took a while for him to answer."You don't have to answer if you don't want. I was just wondering-"

"I don't hate her." Laxus said cutting Lucy off.

"Then why do you two fight?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows. I guess where just like that." Laxus said.

"Where you guys like this when you where kids?"

"No. I remember Erza didn't have friends. I was her first friend."

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

Everyone in class was coloring. "Class we have a new student. Her name is Erza." The teacher said. He was tall, had brown short hair, brown eyes, had blue pants and a white shirt with a tie and had a warm smile. His name was Hideo. Erza was behind his legs so he moved to the side to let everyone see Erza. They all stared at her because of her red hair. "Erza go sit next to Laxus since he doesn't have anyone sitting next to him. He's the one with the blonde hair and thunderbolt shirt."

Erza went walking to her everyone resumed coloring. Laxus didn't talk to Erza because he knew that in recess everyone would want to talk to her and be her friend. That's what happened to Lisanna, Mira, Jet and Juvia. So why bother. The bell rang to go to recess and everyone ran outside. Erza just walked.

Outside there was a spinning wheel a sand castle, a see saw, and a playground had monkey bars, stairs, and three different shaped was actually two playgrounds but there was a tube that connected one side to the other. It was pretty long and the pattern was Green, Yellow, and Red. There was also a telescope for kids so you could pretend to be a pirate. Mr. Hideo would bring a bin outside. Inside the bin where lots of costumes and hats. Also fake plastic swords. You could wear them but had to give it back because it was the school's. There was also swings.

Everyone began to play. Laxus looked around and saw Jellal and Jet in the see saw, Elfman, and Mira riding the slide, Bickslow, Freed, and Gajeel in the sandbox, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Juvia pretending to be princesses, and Gray was dressed up being a pirate. He saw Erza sitting alone in the grass. So he decided to walk up to her.

"Hey." Laxus said.

Erza looked up. "Hi."

"My name is Laxus Dreyar. The most awesome, strongest, guy alive."

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Why don't you go play with someone?" Laxus asked Erza.

"I don't know anyone."

"You know me!" Laxus said smiling.

"Well what do you want to play?" Erza asked getting up.

"Do you want to play in the sandbox?"

"I don't want to get sand in my shoe." Erza said.

"The slide?"

"Ok" She said.

They both climbed the stair and went down the slide. Then to the sandcastle. Looked through the telescope. Finally they decided to go to the see saw. Hideo-Sensei was sitting in one end and in the other no one was on it.

"Hey! Laxus, Erza! Want to play with me?" Hideo-Sensei said waving both his hands.

"Sure." Laxus said.

First Laxus got on then Erza after that Hideo-Sensei said he had to leave to make the snacks. After he left they where both bored.

"What about you play princess?" Laxus suggested.

"Its too girly." Erza said.

"Your not like other girls are you? That's cool!" Laxus said. "Lets go to the swings!" Laxus grabbed Erza's hand and ran to the swings. "You get on the swing and I'll push you." Laxus said getting behind the swing.

"Ok." Erza said.

Laxus then started to push the swing and Erza held on tight. Erza kept getting higher and higher and it was fun. The cool hair hit her and her hair went back and forth. Erza then started to smile then she laughed. She then stopped with her feet and got off.

"That was awesome! I went up so high I almost felt that I was going to fall." Erza said then she laughed.

"Your smile is so pretty." Laxus said.

Erza blushed and held out her hand. "Want to be friends?" She asked.

"Sure." Laxus said then he held out his hand and her shook hand.

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

They both finally arrived to the mall. "Lets go to the arcade first." Lucy said. Laxus nodded and headed inside. He opened the door to Lucy and Lucy went in.

"Hey race you!" Laxus said then he started to run. Lucy was right behind him. "Beat you!" Laxus said in front of the arcade.

"No fair! You got a head start." Lucy said.

The both went to go get some coins. Laxus then headed towards a video game. Lucy walked where he was at.

"What's that game?" She asked.

"You have to shoot the zombies." Laxus answered. "Wanna play? There could be another player,but you have to get the blue gun cause I want the red one!"

"Sure." Lucy said inserting a coin.

They where at it for a while but then Lucy lost. "Laxus there's one in the corner! Behind you! Shoot! Shoot! No don't go there!" Laxus then lost and put the gun in position.

"You sure can yell can you?" Laxus said searching for a new game.

"I was not yelling." Lucy said.

"Yeah you were. That's why I lost. You got me distracted." Laxus said.

"You lost because you picked the wrong time to set up a bomb. I told you there was a zombie behind you but you didn't listen." Lucy said.

"Whatever Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie! Lets play Hands On!" Lucy said walking to the game called Hands on."How do you play this?" Lucy asked.

"You have to put your hands in those two little bars and then pick the level Easy, Medium, or Hard. Then it kind of shocks you. You have to last until it stops." Laxus explained.

"OK I'll go first." Lucy said then put a coin in. She selected Easy, and put her hands in the two little bars. Then it started. It began to shake and the game began. Right when the shocks came Lucy let got as quickly as possible.

"What happened? 15 seconds didn't even pass." Laxus said.

"It hurts!" Lucy said rubbing her hands.

"Let me try." Laxus said inserting a coin. He picked Hard then put his hands in the bars. The game began and then it started to shock. Laxus didn't let go. Lucy was surprised.

"Didn't it hurt?" Lucy asked after the game finished.

"Not really." Laxus said causally. He put another coin in and again pressed Hard. He grabbed Lucy's hand and put it in the two bars.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said.

"Well you can't make it in Easy so I'm going to be here and help you get through this level."Laxus said. Then it started to give shocks. Lucy was about to scream when she noticed something. Laxus was grabbing her hand and he was near her cheek. Lucy then started to blush a lot and didn't notice that the game was over. Laxus let go of her hand and looked at Lucy.

"Hey something wrong Blondie?" Laxus asked looking at Lucy's face.

"W-What no. What makes you think that?" Lucy said trying to cover up her face.

"Your blushing. Why?" Laxus asked. Then he smirked. "Have you fallen for me?"

"What no!" Lucy said right away. "I just saw a cute guy and he smiled at me."

"Who?" Laxus said looking around.

Lucy also looked around to find a cute guy and she did. "That guy." She said pointing at a boy who was there age. He had blue hair, a black shirt that said 'I'm Awesome', Blue shorts and blue eyes.

"Whatever." Laxus mumbled.

_That was a close one. I dont like him. _Lucy thought. _He was just too close._

"Hey let's go get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry." Laxus said walking towards the exit of the arcade.

"Can't we play one more game." Lucy said whining.

"Fine." Laxus said with a sigh.

"Or two." Lucy whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lucy said skipping her way to a game.

Laxus finally caught up to Lucy and saw the game she wanted to play. "Whack a Mole?" Laxus said sweat dropping.

"Come on! I never played this game!" Lucy said trying to find a coin.

"No way! You must've played this game as a kid." Laxus said.

"Nope." Lucy said finally getting a coin out of her pocket.

"Fine I'll play this stupid game with you." Laxus inserted a coin in and so did Lucy.

The game began and it went easy. The moles went slow. But then they started to go fast.

"Lucy get that one!" Laxus yelled out.

"I did. Laxus hurry one just popped out!" Lucy said having fun.

"Hey Lucy! Some are getting away!" Laxus said smiling. Then the game stop.

"I saw you smile!" Lucy said.

"What? No I wasn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Fine I was but only because you couldn't even hit a mole!" Laxus said making up an excuse.

"Sure." Lucy said.

"Whatever lets just get something to eat." Laxus was about to head out until the guy Lucy pointed out was cute came up to them. "Yeah what to do want?" The boy ignored Laxus and passed him. Then he went in front of Lucy.

"Hey my name is Hikaru. Your very pretty and I was wondering if you would want to hang out some time."

Lucy was speechless. Then Laxus stomach growled. He got annoyed so he went up to Lucy and grabbed her hand. "Let's go already. I'm hungry!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a boyfriend already." Hikaru said smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Laxus said blushing.

"Why not? I mean it looks like it. She's hot." Hikaru said looking at Lucy. Lucy started to blush when Hikaru said that she was hot. "She must be an idiot though because she's around you." He added.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Laxus said getting mad. "She's one of the smartest people I know. And I know this because I hang out with idiots."Laxus started to head towards the exit pulling Lucy's arm.

"Where are we going?" Lucy said.

"To eat. Duh." Laxus said trying to find a table. He let go of Lucy's arm.

"Here." Laxus said getting some money out of his pocket and giving it to Lucy.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"It's money." Laxus said making Lucy look stupid.

"I know! But what do you want me to buy?" Lucy said irritated.

"Pizza. I'm going to get us a table." Laxus was about to leave but Lucy said."Wait."

"What now?" Laxus said.

"Where is it?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know where its at? You dont get out much do you?" Laxus said getting the money back from Lucy."I'll go get the pizza while you get us a table." Lucy nodded and headed where the tables where at.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

"Finally!" Lucy said when Laxus came with three slices of pizza.

"There was a long line! I secretly cut though." Laxus said putting the pizzas on top of the table.

"Why did you buy three slices?" Lucy asked.

"One's for Gramps." Laxus answer sitting down.

"That's nice. Who's your grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know? Its Makarov. The principle from our school." Laxus said getting a bite from his pizza.

"What? I didn't know that!" Lucy said shocked. "Well it does make sense now. You guys are strong."

"Can't believe you didn't know that." Lucy just nodded and took a bite of her pizza. "There's a vending machine over there. I'll go get us a soda. What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." Laxus said. Lucy nodded and left to the vending machine. While Lucy was getting the soda Laxus decided to check how many money he had left. Only $5. Lucy came back with only one soda. "Why didn't you get two?" Laxus asked.

Lucy sat down and replied. "I didn't have that much money." She then took a sip of her soda. It was Squirt. She put the soda down when she was done drinking. Then Laxus got the soda and drank out of it. "What are you doing?I drank out of it."

"So? Who cares." Laxus said and he took the last bite of his pizza.

"Whatever." Lucy said finishing her pizza. She checked her phone because she received a message.

_To Lucy._

_From Erza._

_Subject: Answer me._

_Lucy where are you? I tried calling your house phone but you didn't answer. I didn't call you because I was worried that you had low battery and wanted to use it by calling your dad. So where are you? _

Lucy saw Laxus and he was also looking at his phone so she decided to answer Erza's message.

_To Erza._

_From Lucy._

_Subject: Re: Answer Me._

_Erza I'm fine. Sorry um I was taking a long bath and then when I got out I went to sleep. Sorry to make you worry I'm fine :)_

Lucy couldn't say that she was Laxus. That would've made Erza mad.

* * *

**-Laxus POV-  
**

I just got a message and decided to check who it was. I checked over to see what Blondie was doing and she was checking her phone as well. Must've been her parents.

_To Laxus_

_From Jellal_

_Subject: Where are you?_

_Hey I've been trying to contact you. I told Makarov where you where and he said he doesn't know. Oh yeah he also said to be home by 7:00, because he has some news to tell you or something like that._

At 7:00? That's too early! You've got to be kidding me! Whats so important that can't wait? Well might as well text back Jellal.

_To Jellal _

_From Laxus_

_Subject: Re: Where are you?_

_Sorry I'm here with Lucy at the mall. She wanted to go and I was bored so I decided to come. Didn't have nothing better to do. And tell Gramps I'll be there at 7:00 like he said._

I checked what time it was in my phone. it was 6:48. Only had a few minutes. Well might as well go.

"Hey Lucy." I said getting the third slice of pizza. "I have to go."

"Same here." Lucy said smiling at me.

"Well come on. I'll walk with you." I said.

"Thanks."

We threw away our trash and recycled out soda. We headed out towards the exit and began to walk. After minutes of walking we arrived in front of the school.

"Well this is where we walk our separate ways." Lucy said.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Well this is where we walk our separate ways." Lucy said.

"Seems so." Laxus said.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy said blushing a lot. "Thanks for today. I had a great time." Then Lucy kissed Laxus in cheek. "Well bye." Lucy began to walk home.

Laxus began to blush a lot. _Might as well go home._ Laxus thought.

"Hey Gramps!" Laxus said finally getting home. "Here bought you some pizza." Laxus placed the pizza in the table.

"For me! Thank you." Makarov then took a bite of the pizza. "Well anyways what I wanted to talk to you about this new student."

"New student?" Laxus asked.

"Oh yeah well where having a new student." Makarov said taking another bite of his pizza. "His name is Natsu Dragneel. He's also a dragon slayer."

"You don't say." Laxus said. "Well is that it?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you the news." Makarov said cheerfully.

Laxus just sweat dropped. He was headed towards his room until Makarov said "So how was your day with Lucy?"

"How did you know?" Laxus asked.

"A little bird told me." Makarov said.

_Jellal._ Laxus thought. "It was alright." Laxus finally went to his room and began to text Jellal.

* * *

**-Lucy's POV-**

_To Levy_

_From Lucy_

_Subject: Laxus_

_Hey Levy I'm finally home! And I was at the mall with Laxus. It was fun._

Lucy began to change into her pajamas when Levy replied.

_To Lucy_

_From Levy_

_Subject:Re: Laxus_

_Laxus?! Lucy why? And why did you go on a date with him?_

Lucy finished reading Levy's message and squealed. Date?

_To Levy_

_From Lucy_

_Subject:Re: Laxus_

_It wasn't a date!  
_

Lucy then shut her phone and got in bed and tried to fall asleep.

_It wasn't a date!_ Lucy thought. _I mean was it?_

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Sorry it took long to update. And Natsu is going to be in chapter two! Ah! He also might be living near where Lucy lives :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Lucy's POV-**

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted running behind Lucy. "I kept calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh sorry Levy I just had my mind somewhere else." I said smiling.

"So are you gonna tell the rest?" Levy said smiling.

"No!" Lucy said. "Levy...let's keep it a secret. Only you and me. Got it?"

"Okay,Okay." Levy said. "And it was date."

"Yeah I know." I said blushing a lot.

The two girls then arrived at there school and where now in front of the gate.

"Look Lucy...Laxus" Levy said quietly.

"Yeah I know." I said continuing to blush. Then me and Levy just passed Laxus. Laxus was with Jellal so thank god he was distracted.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"So there's gonna be a new kid?" Jellal said.

"Yeah. Gramps told me yesterday." Laxus said.

"Do you know what kind of magic he uses?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not telling." Laxus said with a smirk and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Jellal asked.

"To class." Laxus said waving his hand. "We have two minutes and Gildarts said that If I'm late to class then I'm gonna have to work in the office and that sucks even more than being in class."

Jellal just smiled and started to run to catch up to Laxus. "Wait up."

Then the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

**In class.**Everyone was in class and all you heard was whispering about 'the new kid'. Gildarts wasn't here today so that meant that Macao was here.

"You got lucky." Jellal said. "Where late and Mr. Macao isn't here."

Everyone in the class wasn't in there seat and that meant to good news to Laxus and Erza.

"Hey so..what's up with you and Erza?" Jellal asked Laxus.

Laxus just raised an eyebrow and said "Whats it up to you?"

"I'm just wondering." Jellal said.

Laxus just sighed. "I'll tell you later.

**-Flash back-**

Jellal was walking Erza home since they cancelled to go to the mall.

"Hey I'm sorry I was being mean to you today." Erza said.

"W-What? Oh yeah, no its ok." Jellal said.

"It's because of that maniac jerk Laxus!" Erza said getting mad.

"What's up with you and Laxus?" Jellal asked. "You don't have to tell me if you want. I understand."

"Ask him." Erza replied.

"W-What?" Jellal asked.

"Ask Laxus. He'll tell you."

"Okay. But I want to hear it from you." Jellal said stopping. Erza stopped as well.

"I guess we hate each other." Erza said. "But I guess I want to fix it, but I don't know about him."Then they started to walk.

"If it's that important to you then you'll find a way and fix it. If not then you'll just find an excuse." Jellal said.

"Well I'm here." Erza said. They where now in front of her apartment. "Goodnight Jellal."

"Yeah goodnight to you too, Erza." Jellal said.

**-End Of Flash Back-**

"Okay class get into your seats now!" Mr. Macao said entering the room. Everyone went to there seats. "We have a new student today. His name is Natsu Dragneel.

Then a boy with pink hair, black eyes, he had two black wristbands in his wrist, the school uniform, a big smile on his face, and a white scarf.

**{(So i dont think I explained how there uniform looked liked. Sorry I forgot.) The girl's Uniform had a gray skirt, with two navy blue lines across from it, a white shirt with a blue and white striped tie, and a yellowish could wear whatever shoes. Erza's was the same except her vest was red.**

**The boys Uniform had gray pants with navy blue stripes going down, a white shirt with also a blue and white striped tie, with a gray jacket on top and whatever had to wear their uniform correctly. Of course Laxus didn't wear the jacket and he always had his tie loose.}**

"Hey! My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you!" Natsu said still having his smile.

"Well Natsu hope you have a great time in our school. Sit in front of Erza. The one with the red hair." Mr. Macao said.

Erza hated how every new student she had to sit next to or in back of or in front the teacher would say the one with 'red hair.' And every other student had to raise there hand. Like how Levy was new to school she had to sit next to gray in First Grade and the teacher told gray to raise his hand and she didn't say 'The One With Blue Hair.' Erza was always embarrassed by that.

"Scarlet."

"What?" Mr. Macao said turning the attention to Laxus.

"Her hair isn't 'Red'. Its Scarlet. And next time say that she has to raise her hand instead of saying 'the one with red hair.' " Laxus said with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah." Mr. Macao said puzzled. Natsu then started to move his way into the new desk. Natsu was in front of Erza. "Okay class-" But before Macao could finish his sentence the phone rang. "Who could it be?!" Then he picked up the phone. "Yes..uhu...uhu...okay I understand. Right now? Fine." He then hung up the phone. "Sorry class but I have to run a quick errand. For now just talk or something. Don't cause trouble." He then ran out of the class room.

"Thanks." Erza mumbled.

"What?" Laxus said.

"Thanks for saying that. You know about the one with the red hair." Erza said looking away from Laxus.

Laxus then just smirked. "Whatever."

"Hey Laxus." Jellal said.

"Yeah what?" Laxus answered. Then he looked over to Jellal and he saw that Jellal's eyes where right at Natsu. Then Laxus mouthed the word 'what?" to Jellal.

"Look at him." Jellal whispered really low and he knew Laxus could hear him because he was a dragon slayer and dragon slayers had really good hearing. Laxus then looked at Natsu and Natsu was just staring at him.

"Yeah what?" Laxus said.

"What?" Erza said thinking that Laxus was talking to her.

"Not you. Pinky. He keeps staring at me." Laxus said trying not to stare back.

"Pinky?" Erza questioned.

"I don't know his name." Laxus said facing Erza.

"Its Natsu. And I haven't noticed that he was staring until now. I thought he was looking around. Good eye sight." Erza said getting out a book.

"Actually Jellal told me." Laxus said snatching the book away from Erza.

"Hey!" Erza said. "Give it back."

"I only want to see the tittle...here." Laxus said giving the book back to Erza.

"You would've asked." Erza whispered.

"Hey Laxus!" Elfman said. "It's not manly to take a book away from a little girl."

"Its also not manly to say little." Laxus said smirking and getting back at Elfman.

"He got you there Elfman." Gray said laughing.

"Laxus wins this round." Mira said with a warm smile.

"Laxus could beat anyone!" Freed said with a fist.

"He is the best." Lucy said.

"Strong too." Jet smiling.

"Hey, Gray. Did you finish your homework?" Jellal said.

"W-What? Of course I did!" Gray said.

"Don't lie Ice freak." Gajeel said munching on some Iron.

"Fine I didn't and dont call me Ice freak, Tin Head! And who said you could eat in class?" Gray said.

"Better finish it right now Gray." Lisanna said.

"Where'd you get food? And I will in detention." Gray said.

"Levy made me some." Gajeel said finishing his Iron.

"You rather be in detention?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah."

"People put on clothes don't they?" Erza asked Gray.

"Yeah why?" Gray asked.

"Then I think you should put yours on." Erza replied. Gray looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers.

"Sorry." He said putting some clothes on.

"Looks like Erza got you there right Gray?" Elfman said. "Not so manly now are you?"

"Shut up!" Gray said.

"Alright quiet down everyone. If a teacher reports us being too noisy then we all have to stay in like last time." Levy said trying to clam down Elfman and Gray who where now fighting but stopped.

"What is it?" Laxus asked Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said confused.

"You keep staring at me. Am I that cool?" Laxus said.

"No. You look awesome. Everyone says your strong." Natsu said.

"Whatever." Laxus said looking over to Lucy.

"I'm going to give this book back to Levy." Erza said standing up and headed towards Levy.

"She looks pretty doesn't she?" Natsu said now looking at Lucy.

"What?" Laxus said surprised.

"The one with the blonde hair. Next to the guy with blue hair and has a tattoo in his right eye." Natsu said.

"Its not a tattoo. And he has a name. Its Jellal and the girl is called Lucy." Laxus said laying his head down in his desk. Erza then came back.

Mr. Macao then entered the room and started the lesson.

**-Time Skip To Lunch Time And Normal POV-**

"Finally Lunch!" Jellal said waiting in line.

"Yeah it took forever." Laxus said finally getting out of line since he got his food already.

"Man Laxus your lucky you don't have to pay for food." Jellal said also getting out of line since he had his food."I mean since your grandpa is the principle of this school you could get the food free."

Jellal and Laxus then went to at table where there was Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Jet, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Levy, and Juvia. Laxus decided to sit next to Lucy and across from Jellal.

"So what's his magic?" Jellal said. "You never told me."

"Who's?" Mira said jumping on the conversation.

"Natsu's." Jellal answered.

"Yeah what is it? I'm curious." Levy said.

"Not telling." Laxus said biting his sandwich.

"Come on! Be a man and say it!" Elfman said.

"Where is he anyways?" Juvia asked.

"Found him!" Gray said.

"Where?" Lisanna said.

"He's right next to our table." Gray answered.

"Well let's invite him over here" Lisanna said.

"First we have want to know what kind of magic he uses." Mira said.

"What is it?" Erza said biting a piece of her cheesecake.

"Come one, Laxus. Please tell us." Lucy said.

Laxus then looked over to Lucy and looked away. "Fire." He finally said.

"Fire?" Gray said.

"That's what I said." Laxus then picked up his milk and started to drink out of it then set it down.

"Well that's it. So now let's invite him." Lisanna said.

"Wait...What else?" Jellal asked.

"What do you mean? It's fire." Gray said.

"No there's something else." Jellal said then took a bite of his cookie.

"Juvia thinks that Gray's right. It could only be fire." Juvia said trying to get closer to Gray.

"He's the Fire Dragon Slayer." Laxus said.

"What I don't believe you!" Jellal said shocked. "_HIM?"_

"Yeah him. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"Fine I will." Jellal then got up and headed towards Natsu who was drinking his milk. Natsu then set it down.

"He's right." Natsu said.

"What?" Jellal said.

"Laxus is right. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"But Jellal didn't asked you yet. How could've you known?" Gray said. Natsu wasn't that far from there table so they heard everything clearly.

"Your a Dragon Slayer so you hear very well. I'm correct right?" Jellal said not saying it as a question but kind of was.

"Your right!" Natsu said.

"Well do you want to join us?" Lisanna said.

"Sure." Natsu then got his tray of food and sat next to Jellal.

"So what are your names again? I only know Laxus." Natsu said. Then everyone started to introduce themselves except for Laxus.

"Hey Gajeel's a Dragon Slayer too ya know." Jet said.

"I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said eating like usual Iron.

"Yeah but of course fire's better." Natsu said.

"No its Iron." Gajeel said looking at Natsu.

"No Fire."

"Iron."

"Fire."

"You idiots are both wrong. Its Lightning" Laxus said smirking.

"Your wrong. Lightning Freak." Natsu said.

"What did you just say." Laxus said.

Then Natsu and Laxus began to fight. Two hands then reached out and grabbed Laxus and Natsu's shirt collar.

"Gildarts!" Everyone said surprised.

"You never learn do you, Laxus?" Gildarts said smiling.

"I thought you were out today." Laxus said.

"I decided to drop by and talk to Makarov since I was bored." Gildarts looking at all the kids. "So what should I do with you? Send you to the office so you could just sit there or run some errands?..."

"Does it matter? There both boring as hell." Laxus mumbled.

"I heard that. OR maybe we could have a battle." Gildarts said.

"Alright then let's battle." Laxus said getting ready for a fight but forgot that Gildarts still had him hanging form his collar. "Aren't you gonna let me go?"

"We could battle later. I wanted to see the new kid. Makarov said he was the Fire Dragon Slayer. Where is he?" Gildarts questioned.

"Your holding him in your left hand." Erza said.

Gildarts then looked at Natsu. "Picking a fight already?" He then let go of the two boys. "Well that's all." Then he walked off to Makarov's office.

"Was that Gildarts Clive?" Natsu questioned.

"So you know him?" Gajeel said.

"He's the strongest among everyone of course I do! I'm gonna beat him!" Natsu said pumping his hands up in the air with fire.

"Gildarts is Laxus Uncle." Levy said.

"He is?!" Natsu and Lucy both said.

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" Erza questioned.

"If anyone's going to beat Gildarts it would have to be Laxus." Jellal said.

"And I know Laxus is going to beat him. He's going to just watch." Lucy said.

Everyone then looked at Lucy. "W-what?" Lucy said beginning to blush.

"Y-Yeah I mean It's pretty obvious." Levy said saving Lucy.

_Now that you mention it I hardly know everybody's past._ Lucy thought. _Will they tell me though?_

Laxus then threw away his food and so did Jellal. "Hey so what's the deal with you and Erza?" Jellal said.

"I guess its just one of those days where people don't get a long. It'll fade away." Laxus said.

"But this always happens once a year. I noticed that. What's the deal?" Jellal said.

"I told you already. One of those days." Laxus then began to walk to the table.

_One of them is lying. And I'm going to find out who and why. _Jellal thought.

* * *

**-Makarov's Office-**

"So what do you think?" Makarov asked Gildarts. Makarov was sitting in his usual chair and Gildarts was leaning against a wall. "Who do you think is stronger? Natsu or Laxus?"

"Hard to say." Gildarts said. "But whoever wins that tournament is far off stronger that the other."

"I forgot about the tournament." Makarov said. "How many days is it?"

"It's in two weeks." Gildarts said. "So are the two twins transferring as well?"

"Yes." Makarov said. "I don't know when though. The oldest one is stronger than the other one."

"It's either Natsu vs. Laxus. And whoever wins gets to fight the oldest one. I have my bet on Laxus." Gildarts said smirking.

"Yes but first I'm going to team them up by pairs. Them versus Laxus and Natsu. Then Laxus and Natsu fight one on one. Then from there they fight alone the oldest one. You know whoever wins. Natsu or Laxus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to be interesting." Gildarts said folding his arms.

* * *

**So this is chapter 3. Hope you like it! Please review. Oh yeah and I got bored so I decided to let Gildarts be Laxus Uncle. And look out people...Mavis is going to come out!But is it going to be because of something good or something bad? Let's find out :)  
**


	4. Project

"Hurry up and take your seats!" Mr. Macao yelled out as the lunch bell rang and everyone got in line. "So I have an announcement to make." Then Mr. Macao let out a deep sigh and waited.

"Well what is it?" Gajeel said getting annoyed now.

"Detention." Mr. Macao said.

"What did I do?" Gajeel said.

"You talked back stupid." Laxus said smirking.

"Detention to you too Laxus." Mr. Macao said.

"What?!" Laxus shouted.

"Dumbass." Gray managed to whisper.

"You too Gray." Mr. Macao said sighing.

"So anyways...What I was about to say was...I have a special project for all of you." Mr. Macao said smiling. The class just groaned. "Now, now. Don't worry it's going to be fun. All you have to do is build a replica of something important. Like the Statue Of Liberty. It could be from anywhere. But no one could have the same thing. That's why I already have some pairs written down. And the pair will decide and write it down in a piece of paper. The piece of paper will go around and if you see that someone already has your idea then you have to pick another one."

Levy then raised her hand.

"Yes Levy." Mr. Macao said taking a seat.

"What if we can't come up with another idea." Levy asked.

"Good question. That's why I advise you and your partner to think of three ideas."

Everyone then started to wonder who there partner was going to be. Macao was so unpredictable. "Okay now listen up. I'm going to say who your going to be partnered up with."

"Please don't get me someone who doesn't do anything." Levy whispered.

"Gray. Gray. Gray. Gray. Gray." Juvia said also whispering.

"So first is Gajeel and Juvia. Second is Jet and Evergreen. Lisanna and Bickslow. Freed and Mirajane. Gray and Jellal. Erza and Elfman. Lucy and Natsu. And...Levy and Laxus." Mr. Macao said as he read from a piece of paper.

"No." Levy said putting her head down in her desk.

"Hope she doesn't turn me into stone." Jet whispered. Laxus just smirked at the comment Jet said.

"Alright remember next time I see you I want those three places. Have a nice weekend." Mr. Macao said right after the bell rang to go home.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. No!" Levy said walking with Lucy to the park.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I have Laxus." Levy said. The both girls then sat down in a bench.

"So?" Lucy asked twice.

"LAXUS!" Levy said putting her both hands in her face.

"I have Natsu. Not bad." Lucy said putting two fingers in her chin.

"I'll have to go to his apartment and talk about the project." Levy said putting her hand in her lap.

"Why can't he come to your apartment?" Lucy asked now looking at Levy.

"He will. I guess we could take turns." Levy said.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you...What's the deal with Laxus scar?" Lucy asked.

"What? I..His scar...I have no idea what your talking about." Levy chuckled softly.

"The one in his right side of his face. Duh. The one shaped as a lightning bolt. The only one he has." Lucy explained.

"Oh yeah that scar...I don't know." Levy said.

"Oh come on Levy. Please tell me."

"I seriously don't know." Levy said smiling at Lucy.

_Fine. I'll ask someone else. _Lucy thought. "Well I have to get going." Lucy said.

"Yeah me too." Levy said smiling.

The both girls then started to walk their separate ways to go home.

* * *

"I got Erza." Elfman said in the Ice cream shop with the rest of the guys.

"I got Juvia. She's not that bad." Gajeel said licking his vanilla Ice cream.

"I have someone who could turn me into stone in a flash!" Jet said.

"I got Lisanna. She's nice." Bickslow said smiling.

"I got Mirajane." Freed said trying to hide his smile with his Ice cream.

"If you guys are real men then treat my sisters with respect." Elfman said almost yelling. "No funny stuff either." He added.

"I didn't get someone so bad." Jellal said since everyone was complaining except Freed.

"That's because you have a guy." Gajeel said.

"Yeah its Gray." Laxus said.

"Awww come on guys don't get jelly over me." Gray said smiling.

"We don't care if we get you. What where saying is that you didn't get a girl to boss you around and tell you to _actually_ work." Freed explained.

All the boys nodded. "By the way, go to the other table." Gajeel said.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Because you just said 'jelly'." Laxus said. "Seriously."

"Fine." Gray said getting up and moving to a table right behind them.

"I got Levy." Laxus mumbled.

"She's not that bad." Gajeel said.

"That's because you like her." Laxus said.

Gajeel started to blush. "N-No I don't!"

"I got Lucy." Natsu said with cat smile in his face.

"Whatever." Laxus mumbled.

"Awww come on Laxus don't get jealous!" Gray said.

"Shut up!" Laxus said looking back at Gray.

"By the way..speak louder. I can hardly hear you guys." Gray said.

"Are you guys going out?" Natsu asked Laxus.

"No." Laxus said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" Jellal asked.

"Home." Laxus said opening the door.

"Hold the door." Gray said getting up. "I have to go to."

"First put on some clothes." Bickslow said.

Gray went back and picked his clothes up from the ground and started to get dressed. "There." Gray said putting on his shirt.

"See ya." Laxus said letting go of the door.

"Bye!" Gray said. "So what's the problem?" Gray asked Laxus while walking away from the ice cream shop.

"Nothing." Laxus simply said.

"Come on. I know something's bugging you." Gray said speeding his pace since Laxus was.

"It's nothing. Just let it go." Laxus said. "Aren't you going the wrong way?"

"To home? Yeah." Gray said. "Well I should go the right direction I guess." Gray then turned back and started to walk away. "Goodnight Scarface."

"Night Ice Freak." Laxus said and headed off.

* * *

**-Saturday. 9:00-**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Lucy hit her 9:00 o'clock alarm to dismiss. She then got up and got dressed. She was wearing her black boots, with white shorts and a baby blue t-shirt that had a cloud smiling. She ate breakfast and headed toward the park.

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned around and saw Natsu running behind her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh hi Natsu." Lucy said smiling back and stopping.

Natsu was now standing in front of Lucy catching his breath. "So have you thought of any ideas for the project?" Natsu asked.

"Yup." Lucy said nodding her head. "What about you?"

"Nope." Natsu said. Then his stomach began to growl. "Man I'm hungry. Want to go somewhere to eat?" Natsu asked but before Lucy could answer he grabbed her hand and started to walk her to a restaurant.

"So far I only have two places written down. Can you come up with the last one?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure." Natsu then let go of Lucy's hand and opened the door for her. Lucy when in and then Natsu. They sat down in a table next to a window. A waiter came and asked them what they would like to drink and Natsu asked for chocolate milk and Lucy asked for milk. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked what they would like. Natsu ordered pancakes, scrabbled eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. Lucy ordered waffles, with scrabbled eggs, and a biscuit. Fifteen minutes later their food arrived.

"So what ideas do you have so far?" Natsu asked as he took a bite of his sausage.

"I've been thinking of the Eiffel Tower made out of macaroni and cheese or the Great Wall Of China." Lucy said.

"My idea is the Statue of Liberty." Natsu said putting some syrup onto his pancakes.

"Is it because Mr. Macao said it?" Lucy asked taking a bite of her biscuit.

"No. Well yeah. Also because I don't know great places." Natsu said.

"Well that's our third one!" Lucy said smiling.

* * *

**-Erza and Elfman-**

"Do you have any ideas?" Erza asked sitting in a bench next to Elfman in the park.

"Yeah." Elfman said.

"Well I have all 3 of them so don't worry about it." Erza said getting out a piece of paper. "I have the white house, the twin towers, and the San Fransisco Bridge."

"So I don't get a say in it as a man?" Elfman said.

Erza just gave him a mad glare "No. Now come on let's go to the library."

Elfman just sighed and listened what Erza was saying, and went to the library.

* * *

**-Lucy and Natsu-  
**

"Man I'm full!" Natsu said patting his stomach.

"Yeah me too." Lucy said.

"Where do you want to go?" Natsu asked.

"What about we go downtown? I heard there was a carnival." Lucy suggested.

"Okay." Natsu said. "Race ya." They both ran to the downtown fair. They arrived there in ten minutes and they where tired.

"Maybe running wasn't such a good idea." Lucy said having her hand in her knees and slightly bend down.

"Yeah." Natsu said then walked over to the man that was in the booth and paid for Lucy's and his ticket. "Here." Natsu said giving Lucy her ticket.

"Thanks."

They went in and started to look around to see what ride they should get on first. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming here." Natsu said looking at the roller coasters. "Let's try some games first." Natsu said looking at the little arcade they had.

"Sure." Lucy said going in right behind Natsu.

"Wanna play over there?" Natsu said pointing to a game which had two seats and two toy guns. They both got in and put a quarter. "You have to shoot the spiders." Natsu explained.

"Got it." Lucy said and the game began and the both of them started to shoot the spiders.

"Aww man." Natsu said putting the gun in its position. "Game over."

"Let's play laser tag." Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

They went inside and wore a jacket with 5 targets in there. One in the right shoulder, the other in the left shoulder, the third one on the back, the fourth one on the stomach, and the last one right in the left side of the chest. They got their laser guns and went inside. The place was dark but had some lights in walls and polls and all that. The colors where pink, purple, red, yellow, and blue.

"Ready..And begin." The monitor speaker said. Everyone in the room scattered. Lucy went behind a wall and Natsu then got Lucy right in the back.

"Natsu! I didn't see you." Lucy said waiting now since Natsu got her. If someone got you then you had to wait about 20 seconds.

Lucy got Natsu and Natsu got Lucy. This went on for a while then they got some random kids. The game ended and they started to play Wack a Mole.

They got kicked out because Natsu broke the game by hitting the game to hard. "Now the roller coaster!" Lucy said smiling.

"Fine." Natsu said sweat dropping. They went on a roller coaster that had loops. Lucy screamed so loud that it hurted Natsu's ears and it made Natsu dizzy. They went on a couple more rides till Natsu told Lucy that he had to sit down for a while.

"You don't look good." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, my ears hurt and I hate transportation." Natsu said trying not to pass out.

"Why do your ears hurt?" Lucy asked.

"Because you kept yelling hard." Natsu said.

"Oh sorry." Lucy said embarrassed. "Does transportation make you feel sick?"

"Yeah." Natsu sighed. "That's one reason of being a dragon slayer."

"W-Wait dragon slayers hate transportation?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said trying not to vomit.

Then Lucy's phone began to ring. "Hold on." She told Natsu as she got out her phone. "What's up Levy?"

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy said. "I'm about to go to Laxus apartment. Where are you? I don't wanna be alone with him."

"Where's Makarov?" Lucy asked.

"I called him to see if I could come over and he said yeah and I told him if he was going to be there and he said no that he had to run some errand." Levy answered.

"Well I'm at the fair with Natsu." Lucy said. "I had such a good time Levy! It was so much fun!"

"Have you fallen for him?" Levy asked.

"W-What?!" Lucy said starting to blush a lot."N-No."

"Lucy." Levy said.

"Maybe." Lucy whispered.

"Well I got to go. I'm right in front of Laxus apartment. Bye." Levy said.

"Hey Natsu wanna go watch a movie?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Natsu said recovering.

* * *

**-Levy and Laxus-**

Levy rang the door bell to Laxus apartment. A few seconds later he answered the door.

"Yeah?" Laxus asked.

"I came here to discuss the project." Levy said talking nervously.

"Come on in." Laxus said opening the door wider. He shut the door after she came in. "Want anything to drink?"

"W-What oh n-no." Levy tried to not speak so nervously. But the truth is...Laxus scared her.

Laxus just sighed and took out two sodas. "Here." He said handing Levy one. "I know you want one."

"T-Thank you." She said,

"Let's go to my room." Laxus said leading Levy to his room.

_Great. His room is totally going to be messy. Clothes everywhere. Food wrappers or food on the floor _Levy thought. Laxus opened the door to his room and let Levy go in first. Levy entered Laxus room and was surprised of what she saw. _  
_

"Your rooms clean." Levy said shocked.

"Yeah I have to have it clean." Laxus mumbled. "Gramps will yell at me if I don't."

"So have you come up with any ideas?" Levy asked sitting in Laxus bed. But before Laxus could answer Levy said "I only have two so far. One is the Great wall of China and the other is The San Fransisco Bridge."

"The Great Wall of China is too long." Laxus said sighing as he sat down in his desks chair.

"You don't have too worry about that." Levy said. "I'll do it."

Laxus got irritated by that comment and said. "Then it'll be no fun."

"Okay then what are your ideas?" Levy asked shocked by what he said.

"What about the Leaning Tower of Pisa." Laxus said yawning.

"Not bad." Levy said.

"Yeah I mean if we mess up we could just say its old and broken up." Laxus said.

"I doubt well mess up." Levy said sweat dropping. "Well I guess it's decided. See ya Monday." Levy said getting up and opening the door. Laxus was right behind her.

"Well see ya." Laxus said shutting the front door.

* * *

**-Levy's POV-  
**

_I don't know why but I find Laxus a scary guy. _I thought. _I might as well call Lucy. See what she's doing. _

I dialed her number and in a few seconds she picked up. "Lucy." I said tired.

"Oh hey Levy." Lucy said cheerful.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I just finished watching a movie with Natsu." Lucy answered.

"Natsu?" I said confused.

"Yeah we already discussed what type of projects we want." Lucy said.

"Well I'm heading home." I said.

"How was was it with Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"It was alright." I responded.

"Oh hey I've been meaning to ask you something." Lucy said almost as a whisper.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"Does Laxus like me?" Lucy said slowly.

"Well I don't know." I said smiling.

"Well your going to be working with him so can you get to know if he does?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Also one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Laxus? How did he get that scar?"

I didn't know how to respond. I got nervous as well. "I-I don't know. W-Why would I know? Heh. Well got to go. Bye!"

I hung up and sighed.

It's going to be a long year.

* * *

**Reviews! :D I'm going to put the reviews for chapter one and two.  
**

**Chapter 2:**

**PaodeMeel: Why thank you!**

**Moronandhersis**: **I was going to actually do that. I still am but you have to look forward to it ;)**  
**KittyKatBite: Yeah I wasn't sure if he should've came over or not. So I decided for him to go. **

**RememberTheName76: Actually a Laxus and Erza story doesn't sound to bad. I was thinking about it for a while but wasn't sure. Okay I'll make one! Right after I finish this story. I'll PM you when the first chapter is out. :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**XxShyxX: I wonder too :3**

**Kyto Touche: Thank you!**

**iRAWRIchigo: I'm glad you liked it.**

**RememberTheName76: I would turn this story into a Laxus and Erza one but the other followers wanted a Laxus and Lucy one. Sorry. But Like I said I will make one and I will PM you. I promise.**

**Diana Otaku: It is a Laxus and Lucy story. Sorry if it seems like a Erza story. But later on in the chapters you'll see what happened to Laxus and you still read my story though.**

**Kurokenkishi4649: Right when you posted that and I received it in my Pod I started reading your story right away! I really liked it. Please update it soon :)**


	5. Detention

**-Normal POV-**

**Monday.**

"Quiet down everyone! You're all a lousy bunch!" Macao yelled out as everyone got quieter. "Okay so today what were going to do is write down what project you guys have chosen and I decide what your going to get."

"What?!" The whole class yelled out except for Laxus who woke up from the yelling and Gajeel who was too busy easting iron.

"Yup. I chose your projects already. I wanted you and your partner to get along and get to know one another throughout the weekend. So anyways today I'm going to announce the project I chose for you and announce it out loud. Then I'll give you time in class to finish it. Oh yeah and don't forget that Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus all have detention today. And by the end of the day we'll have P.E." Macao said while smiling. "Alright listen up I'll announce what your going to build. Gajeel and Juvia you'll build the Golden Gate Bridge. Bickslow and Lisanna your going to get the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Jet, and Evergreen I chose the Great Wall of China for you guys. Laxus and Levy you guys have the London Clock Tower. Lucy and Natsu I chose The Eiffel Tower. Gray and Jellal...let's see...you guys have Alcatraz. Elfman and Erza you have the Statue of Liberty. Let's see who's next. Ah yes Mira and Freed. I chose the White House." Macao went on gave their projects to the other kids.

"W-What that's no fair! Mira and Freed have the White House but it's only a big building and they don't even have to paint it. Its white!" Gray yelled out.

"Gray just be quiet." Macao sighed as he put his papers down on top of his desk.

"Yeah Gray you better shut your mouth." Gajeel said laughing.

"Shut up! Iron freak." Gray yelled out.

"Iron freak? That's it? How lame. Ice freak." Gajeel yelled back.

"Oh how come you can use freak at the end?" Gray questioned.

"Shut up! Tin man, dimwit." Laxus joined as as he yawned.

"Why am I dimwit?" Gray complained.

"Be quiet." Macao said but the three boys didn't hear since they were too arguing.

"Because you actually are." Gajeel admitted.

"At least I'm not a character that needs a brain." Gray argued.

"No Tin Man wanted a heart! A heart!" Gajeel argued back.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Hey princess, hooker. Quiet down." Laxus barked.

"Haha he called you a princess." Gray joked.

"He called you a hooker." Gajeel mumbled.

"Why am I the hooker? They always end up dead in movies," Gray said.

"I think that's why. Your going to be dead if you don't shut the hell up." Gajeel answered.

"Be quiet!" Macao shouted but still no one listened.

"Gajeel quiet down." Levy said.

"Gray-sama. Stop. Your going to get in serious trouble." Juvia begged.

"Laxus stop." Erza joined in.

"Your going to get send to the office, Laxus." Jellal announced.

"The Tin Man did need a heart but I also guess he also needs a brain." Laxus continued. "And I called you a hooker well because what Gajeel said."

"Hey we should call him stripper." Gajeel laughed.

"Yeah that one fits better." Laxus agreed.

"Shut up douche bags!" Gray shouted.

"Douche bag? Oh yeah well you shit-" Gajeel got cut off because of Juvia.

"Don't you dare say it Gajeel." Juvia chimed in.

"Having your girlfriend got your back?" Gajeel went on.

"You mean Boyfriend. Grays the girl." Laxus said.

"Be QUIET." Macao yelled out even louder but still nothing.

"Shut up Tin Man." Gray yelled out.

"Both of you shut up." Laxus said.

"Shut up Blondie." Gray said.

"Blondie is already taken. It's Lucy's nickname. And plus it fits more for a girl." Laxus said.

"From the way your acting you might be a girl." Gray said.

"Gray put your clothes back on. You might need the brain." Erza demanded.

"Hey Gajeel you said that my 'girlfriend' was backing me up well look at Laxus. His ex his backing him up." Gray blurted out. With that everyone stood quiet.

"Finally silence." Macao whispered.

"Stupid!" Gajeel told Gray. Laxus stood quiet and Erza just covered her eyes with her bangs. She bit her lower lip.

"You shut up!" Gray yelled out. "What do you know about people who are what you call them stupid. You need a heart."

"Its a brain!" Gajeel corrected.

"What do you know? You need a brain!" Gray yelled out.

"So you admit it."

"No! Macao-sensei can we watch the movie so I could prove Gajeel wrong?" Gray asked and they all looked at Mr. Macao. He looked MAD. "Macao-sensei?" Gray quivered.

_Ex? What did Gray mean? Did they date? No that can't be..I was always there. _Jellal thought.

_What did Gray mean Ex? Laxus dated Erza? No way. He must've just said that because Erza had his back. Aww man but if they did how am I going to compete against Erza? She's so beautiful. _Lucy thought. _It's weird that Natsu didn't join in. Wait is he asleep. Yup he is._

"ALL THREE OF YOU DETENTION FOR 3 DAYS! GO TO THE OFFICE!" Macao angrily yelled out.

That woke up Natsu just right in time. "But Natsu was sleeping. Why doesn't he get detention?" Gray quietly said.

Macao looked at Natsu and saw that he was awake. "Now were lying huh."

"I should get going." Gray said getting up and leaving the classroom. Gajeel was right behind him as well as Laxus.

"Now change of plan. I guess where not going to the project today. Maybe tomorrow. Let's watch a movie. Shall we?" Macao said as he gave a smile that scared everyone.

* * *

**-Still Normal POV-  
**

The three boys walked in silent as they were heading towards the office.

"I didn't even want to do the projects anyways." Gray said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I wonder what there doing right now. We bring life to the party." Gajeel said.

"There watching a movie." Laxus yawned.

"How do you know?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah they are. I could hear it." Gajeel agreed.

"What are they watching? I bet you something educational and boring." Gray said laughing.

"We know because we can hear it." Laxus answered Gray's question.

"There watching." Gajeel started. "The Wizard Of Oz." He said.

"W-What he lets them watch it without us there." Gray hissed. "Hope Master Makorov keeps us there late so we'll miss P.E."

The three boys went inside the office and the secretary just nodded for all three of them to go in Master Makarov's office.

"Come in." Makarov cheerfully said before Gray even knocked.

The three boys entered the room and sat down on the chairs in front of Makarov's desk.

"Hey Master." Gray said as he sat down and started to kick his legs back and fourth.

"Hey old man." Gajeel sat down and slouched.

"Hey Gramps." Laxus said as he put his headphones on and put the volume up to his music.

Makarov faced the three boys who were acting like kids. Gray kept kicking his legs back and fourth like an annoying kid, Gajeel slouched as a lazy kid, and Laxus had his headphones on and his music up and he was acting like he a kid who was ignoring everyone. "Gray stop kicking your legs. Gajeel sit up straight, and Laxus stop listening to music. Turn it off." All three boys did as they where told.

"So anyways. Macao seemed pretty upset-" Makarov said but got cut off because of Gray.

"Upset? You mean mad. No angry. It was because of Gajeel and Laxus if you ask me." Gray said.

"What me? NO way it was you! Your the one that started it!" Gajeel argued.

"Now now we don't know who started it." Gray said innocently.

"It was you." Laxus pointed out.

"No it wasn't! Shut up lightning freak!"Gray said.

"Ha told you it was you who started it." Gajeel added.

"Shut up Gajeel like you know anything." Gray argued back.

"What'd you say?" Gajeel hissed.

"Shut up both of you." Laxus mumbled.

"You shut up." Gray answered.

"What the hell did you say?" Laxus said.

"You heard me." Gray said.

"You guys are giving me a head ache. Stop talking." Gajeel said.

"Just by looking at you I get a head ache." Laxus said.

"Shut up!" Gajeel yelled out.

Makarov sighed. No he knew why Macao was so mad. "Quiet down. What you three are going to do is apologize."

"What we have to say it!" Gajeel complained.

"You want to write a letter?" Gray asked.

"Look it doesn't matter whether you write it or not. Just say your sorry." Makarov went on when all the three boys nodded their heads. "You'll say your sorry. Then you will have 5 days of detention and-"

"Wait 5 days?" Laxus cut in. "Macao said 3 days. Not 5. Whats the deal?"

"Yes well he gave you three days but I'm going to give you two days. He did seem pretty mad plus he was looking forward on getting the projects done. So anyways-" Makarov got cut off again.

"5 days! That's a whole week!" Gray said.

"Stop interrupting me!" Makarov yelled out as they stood quiet. "So as I was saying, 5 days of detention and your going to have to clean the school's window and the old closet."

"Hey weren't _you_ suppose to do those things?" Laxus asked suspicious.

"W-what no." Makarov said sweat dropping. "Just go to detention. It's almost break."

The three boys left the office and head to a classroom for their detention.

**-Detention-**

The classroom was empty as they entered the room. Laxus sat down in a random spot in the back while Gray sat in the front and Gajeel sat in the middle.

"Man this is boring." Gray complained.

"Shhh. Someone's coming." Gajeel said quietly.

The door slowly opened to reveal their friends.

"I told you they were here." Erza said.

"Yeah I guess you were right." Jellal said with a small smile.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"We were looking for you guys." Levy said concerned.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheerfully said blushing.

"What do you guys want?" Gajeel muttered.

"That's mean! We're wasting our break to find you guys and accompany you!" Levy said.

"Does Macao know?" Laxus asked as Lucy sat in front of him and turned her chair to face him.

"No. That's why we were careful not to get caught." Lucy said.

"He's still pretty mad." Jellal confessed.

"Yeah." Juvia said as she tried to hug Gray who dodge them.

"Hey Laxus can I try on your headphones?" Lucy asked as she smiled.

"No." Laxus simply said.

"Why not?" Lucy pouted.

"Because I don't want you to Blondie." Laxus said.

"Don't call me Blondie! You are too." As Jellal and Erza smiled at Lucy and Laxus they heard Macao talking to Gildarts down the hall.

"We should get going. See ya Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus." Erza said as everyone else sneaked off the room.

"What a lousy bunch." Laxus said smirking.

"You could say that again." Gajeel said eating some iron.

Then the door opened again. This time it was just Lucy.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Gray whispered.

"I forgot to tell Laxus something." Lucy whispered back. She walked over to him and whispered, "Hey Laxus want to hang out after school?"

Laxus just looked at her. "Yeah sure." Laxus responded.

"Getting all lovey-dovey are we?" Gray announced.

"Shut up." The both blondes said at the same time. "Stop copying me." They both said again this time looking at each other.

"What about you and Juvia huh? What's going on there?" Lucy said as she turned to look at Gray.

"W-What?" Gray said speechless.

"Ha she got you there." Gajeel said laughing. "And she's a girl."

Lucy then turned her head to Gajeel and Laxus did the same. "What about you and..." Lucy then continued but said in a whisper."Levy."

Gajeel started to sweat drop. "What about her?"

Lucy began to giggle as the two boy began to blush. "So what happened to you guys?" Lucy asked.

"We got a whole week of detention." Laxus answered.

"I thought it was three days." Lucy said.

"It was but Master Makarov added two days." Gray answered.

"That sucks." Lucy admitted.

"Tell me about it." Gajeel mumbled.

Then unexpectedly the door began to slowly open. "Lucy get down." Laxus whispered. Lucy hid behind some desk that Laxus and Gajeel put to together so it would look like they were piled up and you could hardly see Lucy. Gray quickly began to write in the board so if the person entering was Macao then he wouldn't get suspicious of why they weren't doing anything bad. And as everyone expected it to be it was Macao.

"Well well you guys did show up. Great you guys wrote on the board. Let's see what it says this time." Macao started to walk towards the board and began to read what Gray wrote. "I'm a moron and an Idiot." Macao turned to Gray and Gray began to sweat drop.

"So you guys are here for a whole week. I'll be checking once a day to see if you guys show up." Macao began to head for the door and opened it. "By the way you get detention tomorrow because you are in here and no guest are allowed..Lucy."

Lucy got up from were she was at and chuckled at little. "So you know I was here all along huh." Macao nodded and left the room."

"You should've left Lucy." Gray said.

"Neah. It was worth it." Lucy admitted."By the way where doing P.E today."

"Not to bad." Gray said.

"Yeah not bad." Gajeel agreed.

"We're running today. He also said were going to do P.E daily but everyday it's going to be a different activity." Lucy announced.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Laxus asked.

"You, Gray, and Gajeel will be in a group and your all going to have to run together. You can't run in front of each other and one can't be behind. You all have to be in the same pace. Macao-Sensei told us. Your going to have to team up. You know use teamwork." Lucy explained.

"Teamwork?" All the three boys said sweat dropping.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while. I was doing an essay but now I finished it. Kind of. So anyways please review. That gets me motivated to write more.**

**Chapter 4 Reviews:**

**Kyto Touche: I'll put some Laxus X Lucy moments in the next chapter. **

**KittyKatBite: Why yes she is. Hmmm. I wonder why.**

**Guest: I did update. I like how you always review. Thank you. **

**naku12: I like how people tell me to update. It just tells me how much you enjoy my story. Thanks.**

**RememberTheName76: Hey I got an idea about the Laxus and Erza. Want to hear it?**

**Oteliex: I really liked your review. Your the reason why I updated today.**


End file.
